


Princess and the Dragon

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Final Battle, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa is Azor Ahai, Sansa-centric, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Jon sends Sansa to Dragonstone as official envoy.Will sparks fly between a certain redhead and silverhead?





	1. Meeting the Dragon Queen

Weeks ago, Sansa had managed to at last overthrow the butchers who murdered her family and retake their birthright, Winterfell. She had even executed their leader, the brutal Ramsay Bolton, mere hours ago. A deserved fate.

However according to her brother Jon Snow, there was far worse threats still to come. The Night King. An Army of the Dead. It gave her a chill down her spine. Not to mention the snake himself, Littlefinger. She was shaken from her thoughts when the men from the Vale and North began debating their next move. Jon announced that they had to seek an alliance with this southern dragon queen. Who did she think she was, thundered Sansa internally. 

She trusted Tyrion as he had not been unkind to her, however it was too much of a risk. She stood up furiously, 

"Then send an emissary! Don't go yourself."

Jon hesitated, and nodded, "Perhaps you're right. As King, I must remain in the North and await the Night King. I have no talent for negotiation."

Sansa relaxed slightly. Finally he was listening to her! 

"Very good. So...who shall represent the North?"

"We cannot just send a random Vale lord or Northern lord. They may not even be let past her gates. And we cannot risk her throwing us out on our faces."

"What do we do then, Jon? You said this needs to be done."

Jon paused. "The representative for the North will be in good hands.'

"Who?"

"Yours."

That floored Sansa. He trusted her this much? Yet every Stark who went south has died or worse. Why would Jon ask this  of her?

As he left the room, she chased after him desperately.

"M-Me..? Jon have you lost your damned mind? Gods. Starks shouldn't go south! Look at what happened last time! Robb is dead. Mother is dead. Father is dead. You're sending me to my death."

Jon shook his head, "I know! I promised to protect you but we have no choice! This Dragon Queen....her army and dragons may be our only hope of survival, Sans."

Sansa huffed. “I don’t trust her…. I heard some concerning stories.”

“But we must send a diplomat to treat with her. Work out a deal. We need those weapons, or we don’t stand a chance!” Jon shouted at her.

She looked at him like he grew three heads.

“Have you hit your head and forgotten what her family has done to ours? Her damnable father burned Grandfather and Uncle Brandon alive! She cannot be trusted. She is here as a conqueror; do you really think that doesn’t include the North? She has been slaughtering her way across Essos and now she’s here to take the Seven Kingdoms.”

Jon sighed sympathetically.

“Daenerys has the men. She has the dragonglass. We need to at least try to make a pact with her. Maybe she is more reasonable than her father.”

Sansa snarled “She is an enemy. She’ll burn me alive at the slightest provocation.”

“You know about politics. You navigated Littlefinger, Cersei and Roose Bolton. Even that little Lyanna Mormont. You’re the only one who can convince her. Fail, and we're all dead anyway, so it won't exactly matter.”

He wasn't wrong about that. Traditionally envoys were of noble birth. But she dreaded being anywhere near Cersei, even if leaving for Dragonstone did spare her from listening to any more of Lord Baelish's garbage.

Jon held her and hugged her tightly, allowing Sansa to feel his warmth. "Come back immediately, if she refuses. I need you here, and I wouldn't be doing this if I had any other choice. I'd go myself, but our bannermen are about to have my head for even considering this in the first place. However, something has to be done. I am trusting you to help us see this through. One less enemy, when we're surrounded by enemies, would save countless lives."

Sansa gave him a soft nervous smile, 

Jon fixed his eyes upon her, "You are so much smarter than you think you are."

"Yeah...well, we'll see what the Dragon Queen thinks."

_I'n abandoning my people..my home..because Jon says this is the way. I am Sansa of House Stark. I have survived worse than Daenerys Targaryen. I must see this through!_

 

"I do believe he's lost his mind." Brienne fretted on the boat.  She had sworn to never leave Sansa and wasn't about to now. Accompanying them were a few other trusted household knights and Lord Royce. 

"Nevertheless...thank you for coming, Lady Brienne." 

The taller woman nodded broodingly. 

Sansa’s boat crashed onto the shore. Rising above was a tower of ancient power and magic. Dragonstone, built by Targaryens, if Sansa’s memory recalled. She brought with her Lady Commander Brienne, and Lord Yohn Royce. Tyrion Lannister was the first to greet her.

"It does me good to see you again, Lady Sansa."

"Lord Tyrion." She nodded curtly. "I do believe I am a princess now, not a Lady."

"Of course, of course. I truly hope the seas weren't too rough. Truth be told, we expected your brother to come himself but-"

"That would be a foolish move. His men wouldn't stand for it."

"Ah yes, I would have advised him not to come either. Still...we have much to discuss, you and I. You must tell me just how you managed to take Winterfell back. Not that I ever doubted you for a second,  Princess Sansa."

"As long as you tell me, Lord Tyrion, how an exiled dwarf who killed his own father became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen."

"That earned a chuckle from the older man. 

"A long and bloody tale....I imagine yours is too. But if you truly want to know my full story....we'll need much wine."

Sansa smiled politely and followed him up the path. Another dark skinned woman greeted them.

"Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor." said Tyrion.  
  
Missandei nodded, "Welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen knows this is a long journey. She appreciates the effort you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons."

Sansa nodded to her forces and to Brienne, who hesitated but complied.

"Of course. We mean no disrespect."

 

Sansa didn't exactly know what to expect. All the stories she heard were one of a conquerer and butcher, but also a beauty of great power and magic. She possessed beasts that no one thought would ever be visited upon the world again.

Finally, the doors opened and...there she was. Sansa was floored, and speechless. 

 _She...she's so beautiful!_ It was more than she had ever expected. Daenerys was flawless. Flowing silver hair adorned her black clothes. Sweet pink lips threatened to spill out their doom. Piercing eyes stared back at her, into her soul.

Sansa's cheeks were filed with a deep blush. _OK...get it together Sansa. You do not even like maidens. She is a Targaryen for the Old God's sake._

“Welcome my Lady. I hope your journey was safe.”  _Even her voice is beautiful._

"Thank you, Your Grace."

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Brienne calmly responded, 

"You stand in the presence of Sansa of the House Stark, Princess of Winterfell, the Red Wolf, Lady of Winter, rightful heir to the Northern Crown. Sister and diplomatic envoy to King Jon Snow."

Daenrys pursed her lips. "I see. So this pup insults me by not even coming himself. Instead he hides under his sister's skirts."

Sansa gritted her teeth. _How dare you? This woman's exactly what I thought she'd be. Arrogant and foolish. I chose to come here, to protect my brother! So he wouldn't!_

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but Jon personally entrusted me with this mission, and I will carry it out to the best of my ability. My brother is _busy_. He is fighting a _war_."

"Hm...I will overlook your tone if you have come to tell me your brother has agreed to bend the knee and pledge his banners to my cause."  _This could get out of control fast. Come on, Sansa...use what Cersei and Lord Baelish taught you._

"I'm sorry but he will not." Sansa replied. This could turn violent very quickly.

"Oh...well that is unfortunate...I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the northmen. Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?"

This woman is getting on my nerves, "Yes you have your facts wrong." At this Daenerys again twisted her face in anger. "My brother...King Robb was the final king of the North, and he was betrayed and slaughtered by the Lannisters. Robb declared the North a free and independent kingdom. In response to this, I and my fellow Northerners destroyed the Bolton traitors and declared Jon Snow the new King, and Robb's heir."

"I...I see..."

" To bend the knee now, is an insult to all of my brothers and bannermen who died in our bloody struggle to free ourselves from the South and their traitorous dogs." 

"I quite understand that, Princess Sansa... however, an oath is still an oath. Perpetuity means..."

Tyrion piped up, "Forever."

"One could say that that oath is broken if a king treats his bannermen like animals. King Joffrey chopped my father's head off and took his daughter hostage. That I shuld thnk, releases us from any oath we swore to that ugly throne. And before that, King Robert sent the entire realm into debt. Long before that, your father burned my grandfather and uncle alive, then demanded that my father die as well. At what point do the creators of these oaths renege on the terms of the agreement. House Stark was loyal to that chair and those who sat upon it...once. But no longer. Not since they sent butchers after my brother and I. After our entire family."

"Sansa....all of that is true. My father was...he was Lord Tywin, that's who he was. I am not my father. Queen Daenerys is not her father. One should not judge the child for the sins of the father."

Sansa, thinking back to her time as a hostage, was immediately apologetic, "No of course not, Lord Tyrion. I know better than that. You were not unkind to me, during our brief time together and that is a debt I have not repaid. However, I simply cannot tell my brother to bend his knee before you, Your Grace."

"On behalf of House Targaryen I ask your forgiveness for the crimes my father committed against your family, Princess Sansa. What you say is true...but not irredeemable. House Targaryen and House Stark were friends for centuries, and those centuries were ones of peace and stability. We can be that again. Your brother-"

"Is fighting a war. The only war that matters."

"My war doesn't matter?" the silverhead asked incredulously. 

 _This is it. Wish me luck, Jon._ "I will not lie about our situation. I need your help. All of Westeros does. Disaster has come. Death marches on the Wall.The White Walkers have awoken from their sleep, and mean to come for us all just as in centuries long past.  Dead things stalk us in the woods. We have been squabbling amongst ourselves for far too long."

"White..Walkers..?" Daenerys gazed at her like she had two heads.

"Dead things?" Tyrion said. 

"Yes. The Army of the Dead."

"Army of the Dead?"

"Do you think I am a liar, lord Tyrion...or worse, a madwoman?"

"Of course not. I don't think you're either. You ah.. see this army?"

Sansa stammered, "N-no, but-"

Daenerys clenched her mouth and turned angrily to her Hand, "You said we can trust Princess Sansa. But she refused to bend the knee, called my war irrelevant and talked madness about dead men."

"You _can_ trust me! The dead are real. The threat is real. If we do not stop the enemy to the North-" Sansa cried desperately.

"As far as I can see, your brother is the enemy to the North."

"My brother is trying to save us! He saw the dead and I trust him with my life. If I and my brother fall, the dead will come for you and kill you all! House Stark can't stop them. The Night's Watch can't stop them. Your Dothraki can't stop them. Only together, all of us working as one. At the very least, we must give the bloody things a fight. I am in no mood to go down quietly. Not against Cersei, not against the dead, not against anyone. I am done letting others control me. It brought me nothing but pain, but today none of us...none of us can afford anymore to argue. We ally now or winter will destroy us."

Daenerys finally cracked a smile, "There is real strength within you, Princess. You have suffered, I can tell."

Sansa looked away, haunted and ashamed. 

"I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. I'm sure you can relate." Sansa didn't know any of that. It certainly humanized the silver conqueror in her eyes.

"Yes.." Sansa almost sobbed. "I was...also sold and violated. I suffered horrors you can scarcely imagine, at the hands of monsters. Joffrey, Ramsay, Cersei...You know I do not wish for Cersei to remain queen. The fact you have not attacked her yet and burned down King's Landing proves you are at least better than she is."

Daenerys continued to sadly smile at the redhead, "Thank you for your confidence in me. Rest assured...nobody will _ever_ hurt you again, while I am around. Please show Sansa to her chambers. She must be tired after a long trip."

Sansa offered her a smile back. Before she left, she turned and asked "Am I your prisoner, Your Grace?"

"Do not be foolish, beautiful princess. You are merely my diplomatic guest of honor." Sansa blushed at being called beautiful. The meeting had gone better than expected. Thy hadn't kicked hr out or called her insane. Daenerys had even briefly flirted with her! But how could she compete in beauty with the dragon queen? She would love to hold her hand, hug her, kiss- _OK wow. Where did that come from?_


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Daenerys become closer. The war progresses.

The meeting had gone better than expected. Sansa hadn't been thrown in a cell, or burned alive. They hadn't called her insane and called for a Maester. 

Yet, still, this dragon queen was stubborn. 

"She was quite something. Quite pretty. Not what I expected. And her eyes-" Sansa gushed.

Brienne agreed, "I did not like her tone. She's still a conqueror, Lady Sansa, no matter how much you are infatuated with her"

 _What? Infatuated? She just called me beautiful, that was all!_ "I-Infatuated? I am...not-"

Brienne knowingly smirked, "It really is no problem if you like other maidens. Her family has far stranger traditions. Nobody cared a fickle about King Renly and Lord Loras."

Yes, they had done incest for centuries. Yet Sansa had never truly considered herself gay. There was Margaery Tyrell, but that was more of a hero crush. In the end, Margaery only wanted her claim. They all did. Except Jon. 

"W-well, nothing will happen, Brienne! She will marry for alliances, not love!"

"As you say, my princess." 

"I still must convince her to let us mine the dragonglass."

"Then you must try again, my princess. Jon tasked you with this, and we cannot go back to Winterfell empty handed."

"Quite so."

She would try again. Speak with the sexy-ahem...the queen. _Did I really just think that? What in seven hells is wrong with me? Jon sent me to negotiate a pact, not have a handmaiden crush._

Tyrion however was the first one she spoke to. 

"Ah, Princess. I had hoped to brood alone but you are here too. Mourning my failure to predict the loss of Dorne and the Greyjoys."

"I must speak again with the queen. I can't go home until I convince you both."

"About your horde of dead men?" Tyrion asked skeptically.

"Yes..."

"Forgive me...A lifetime of being a skeptic."

"You saw the dragons, correct?""

"Sansa...what kind of question is that? Of course, I did."

"Listen..." Sansa said, "I saw a giant. Hard to remain acting like there is nothing fantastical beyond that Wall, when you have. I saw the Wall. We didn't build that thing to keep out wildlings."

Tyrion was deep in thought. 

"We have dragons now. Men coming back from the dead."

"That another reference to White Walkers?"

"No." Sansa said cryptically. 

"Very well.'

"Lord Tyrion...you defended me in the capital, trusted me. I need you to trust me again. Believe me. If you don't, we die. All of us. I do not believe my brother and I can stop this winter by ourselves. Why else would I risk this trip?"

"Your logic is very sound. But we can't just march away and let Cersei fortify her position. We take the Iron Throne first, then we defend it."

 _Seven hells_ , "You'll be defending a graveyard, if the Wall falls."

"As you say....by the way...did you really kill Joffrey? I have not been in Westeros for a while."

"No...It was Littlefinger and the Tyrells."

"Littlefinger? That scheming cunt's still alive?" Tyrion thundered. 

"We need his men. What happened to Shae?" He fell silent.

Sansa was about to ask again, but she saw the anguished look on his face and it told her everything.

"Oh...I'm sorry, my Lord."

"We both are."

 

Tyrion agreed to let them have a second meeting. Daenerys smiled softly at her, much more agreeable this time. 

"Your Grace."

"My Lord Hand is starting to be convinced by your story, Princess. You saw a giant?"

"Yes...By now, there are no doubt giants in the Army of the Dead. Those gates I saw on the way in can't stop them. They'll destroy any gate I've ever seen. Please Daenerys, our survival is worth more than pride. Please believe me..."

"You say the North and Vale cannot stop them alone?"

"No. I don't think we can. There is 100 000 of them, at least." At this the Targaryen audibly gasped. "Is it honestly any odder than the magic you have seen, and currently possess, your Grace? Mother of Dragons. Unburnt. You'e no ordinary queen. Nobody thought dragons would exist again. They have for you. But they will become corpses if the dead come south. We didn't build a 700 foot Ice Wall to keep out raiders."

Daenerys turned her head, deep in thought, but finally nodded. "Your reasoning is sound, princess...Then what do we do? I cannot simply stop my war and march all the way North, where we may be cut down by starvation and winter! I refuse to let Cersei keep my throne."

"There is one key thing we require, to even have a chance. It is a compound named dragonglass, located in mines here on Dragonstone. We can use it to destroy the Walkers. My brother's friend used it to kill one."

"I was drunk for most small council meetings but...occasionally, there was strange stories from beyond the Wall. We dismissed it as superstition but..."

"It's not. It's real. I can promise you that, on my brother's life. We need this dragonglass."

Daenerys hesitated briefly, then said, "Very well, as long as you accept a portion of my men to help." 

Sansa was shocked and thankful, "Uh, t-thank you, Your Grace."

"it is of no issue." Daenerys smiled again, 

"There is one..last thing I must humbly request of you that I did not last time we spoke."

"Oh?"

"I hear from your supporters you allowed the Ironborn independence upon your victory. I humbly ask you allow the same for us in the North. We bled by the thousands fighting your father, King Joffrey and Lord Ramsay. Never again will we willingly accept subjugation from a southerner. If Jon did, he'd be overthrown by morning and lose his crown. I am truly sorry, Your Grace....but this is something we are set on. We bowed to Aegon the Conqueror and Aegon is dead."

"What shall I get in return?" Daenerys demanded. 

"If you agree the dead is real, we shall help each other. Arms, weapons, supplies. We shall form a Grand Westeros Alliance. No bending of any knees, only equals."

"....You have your independence, Princess Sansa. You shall keep being a princess."

 _What? We're free?_ "W-we do? Thank you, Your Grace. You are most wise. I deeply apologize for it having to be this way."

"Nonsense. You asked. The others are free to ask as well." She did seem to be a woman of her word. Now Sansa just had to convince her the threat was real.

 

Over the next few weeks, Sansa and Daenerys continued to spend time together, discussing strategy and Cersei. They grew closer and closer.

"And so you said shift instead of shit?" Daenerys giggled,

"Yes..." Sansa blushed. 

"Your little sister was quite the prankster. My own brother...well, he was awful."

"Robb was noble, kind and strong, Your Grace. You'd have liked him."

"I agree, Princess Sansa. I promise Cersei and the Lannisters will pay."

"I expected nothing less from you, Your Grace. I see what you have done here. You have an army of freed slaves, exiled Westerosi and people who love you. They don't care about your father, some king they never knew. You don't treat people like animals, as some kings have."

Daenerys stopped, and turned, "They won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

Sansa was touched, "Why do you care so much? Aren't the North enemies?"

Daenerys shook her head, "...Not anymore."

 

But one day, as they walked the beaches, Tyrion had terrible news. 

"I failed, Your Grace! The Unsullied are trapped at the Rock, and Highgarden has either deserted or been destroyed. Their treasury has been looted. No doubt to pay for sellswords to help her win this war."

"Gods...All my allies have been slaughtered while I've been sitting on this island getting distracted!" _I'm a distraction?_ Sansa blushed.  

"We still have the largest army."

"Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach." Daenerys screeched.

"Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back. We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of King's Landing. We have a plan. It's still the right plan."

"The _right plan_? Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands and the Reach!"

"If I've underestimated our enemies-"  
  
"Our enemies? Your family, you mean. Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all."  
  
Daenerys began looking out to the ocean. Three dragons were flying in the sky over the water.

"Enough with the clever plans."  
  
Daenerys turned back and looked at her Hand.  
  
"I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep." she declared fiercely.

"We've discussed this..."  
  
"My enemies are _in_ the Red Keep. All of them. What kind of a queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?"

"A smart one."

Daenerys sighed and turned to her new companion. 

"Princess Sansa...what do you think I should do? I'm losing!"

Sansa steeled herself, "I will not lie. I'm done with that. Cersei is a monster. I would suggest a peace deal, but I just don't believe she'll honor it."

"Because we have nothing to offer her!" said Tyrion. "If we could somehow bring proof of the Night King, then surely-"

"Proof? We sent proof. Only one southern king actually believed it and he's dead."

"Cersei thinks the Army of the Dead is nothing but a story made up by wet nurses to frighten children. So we should bring the dead to her!" Tyrion suggested.

Sansa smirked and almost laughed, "That is precisely what we're trying to avoid."

"Not all of them....just one soldier."

Sansa shook her head, "No please don't suggest such madness. According to my brother they travel as one united army, led by the Night King. He can raise up as many more of our dead as he likes, for his own use. To go beyond the Wall with just a few souls is suicide."

"I could scout ahead with my dragon so we at least know where the dead will hit us."

 _Daenerys is so brave!_ Sansa was astounded she would suggest something like that. "You believe me?" _At last_. "Please don't risk yourself like that. We cannot afford to have a dragon get shot down."

"With respect, Princess...what else do you have in mind?"

Sansa snarled, "Cersei will murder us first chance she gets and will betray any deal we make. I see but one recourse. You destroy her. You have the men. Secure our southern flank, then honor the Grand Alliance so that we may save Westeros together."

Daenerys gazed at her, shocked no doubt by Sansa revealing her ruthlessness but it was true. Sansa ordered thousands to die at Winterfell. An act that still haunted her but it was necessary. Cersei was every bit as dangerous and mad as Ramsay. it had to be done.

"I see...she will not bend?"

"She may surrender...when faced with your entire might and dragons."

"She will?"

Sansa shook her head, "if there is one thing Cersei does value, its her own head attached to her shoulders."

"Hm.. Very well, Princess. But you should come with us. You are here as a diplomatic envoy. You can negotiate her surrender for me."

"I would not presume to-"

"Please,....Sansa." _First name basis?_   Sansa turned bright red. "I would trust you to do this, my friend."

"We're...friends?" Sansa had never met anyone like this before. She almost sobbed.

"Do not be silly. Of course you are my friend!"

Sansa was quite terrified of meeting Cersei again but she felt something for the silverhead. She was drawn to her. She wanted to be with her. Be around her. Kiss- _Wait no! Stop it, you silly girl! Oh Seven hells...._


	3. Battle of King's Landing

Sansa was apprehensive about returning to the capital to say the least. She reluctantly packed her things for the boat trip. Daenerys marshalled her remainng armies, preparing for a brutal fight up the walls. Despite her decimation, she still had the numbers and the dragons. Sansa knew her new friend would win the coming battle.  Yet it confused and worried her just why she cared so much for the conqueror.

Tyrion conversed with her often, getting a picture of just what had transpired. Baelish declaring for House Stark, her marriage to Ramsay, the massacre of the Tyrells. Sansa still had nightmares of the night she learned of Margaery's death. It was small comfort to know Cersei would soon fall. Her time had run out.

  
As Sansa was struggling in her cabin to remove her clothes and put on fresh ones, there was suddenly a gasp. 

"Oh-Oh! Forgive m-me! Sansa..." 

Daenerys was blushing heavily, and Sansa quickly realized why. She was in quite a state of undress, baring her naked tummy and breasts. 

"It's quite alright, my friend. We're both maidens here."

"Yes of course." It was adorable how flustered Daenerys was. The mighty dragon queen turning into a beetroot at the sight of her chest, was flattering. Daenerys stepped forward, and attempted to gingerly touch her. Sansa flinched. 

"Oh Forgive me....it's just....your scars..." 

Sansa looked away, traumatized and anguished. "It's in the past..."

"I told you once before I suffered similarly."

Daenerys daringly lifted up her garments and Sansa gazed upon her silverhead's nude stomach. _Oh, Old Gods!_ There were some scarring. Not as much as the scarring upon Sansa's pale flesh. Yet Sansa still was bright red.  _Stop it. This is a sad moment, not a chance for you to leer at the queen's body._

You and I are not very different, Sansa. You have warmed my heart these past weeks. To endure what you edured and still press on...it's inspiring me to do the same."

She took a breath. 

"Sansa..." 

"Yes, Your Grace?"

She smiled admiringly, "I will." 

"You will what?" But Sansa already knew. 

"I will fight for you. I will fight for the North and join your alliance."

"But my-"

"I said I'll fight for you, not him. It is quite confusing but I feel protective of you, my friend. Had you not come here, bending the knee would still be my price for my help."

Sansa smiled lovingly, "I'm honored you trust me so much."

"Now..let's just finish Cersei once and for all!"

 

The mighty host of the Targaryens gathered at the beachhead, flowing off the ships. Dothraki, Unsullied, freed slave volunteers. Brave men, all.  Sansa was amazed and a little frightened. _Thank the Gods I negotiated an alliance. We cannot fight this, Jon._

They marched inexorably onto the capital, where a sizeable garrison clearly awaited them. 

Before they could set up camp, a rider arrived. 

"L-Lady Sansa! I beg of you a word. A raven from Winterfell."

Sansa read it..and began to shake with grief, fear and regret.

"A-Arya! Bran! My...I thought they were dead, Your Grace! I...I was such an awful sister. I must return home soon and hug Arya. Tell her I'm sorry. For everything. All that's transpired....I wish I had done it all differently. Never left Winterfell."

"It does me good to see family return to you. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing."

Sansa smiled sadly. "You're not alone. You have your advisors, Lord Tyrion...you have me."

Daeneerys turned to gaze at her, almost longingly then quickly averted her eyes. Sansa looked at her friend's lips, and wondered...

 

Finally, they set up camp, and fortifications. The city was busying about, no doubt preparing their defences for the coming battle. 

Daenerys formed a battle plan. 

"I can't risk my dragons needlessly. We'll keep the Unsulled in reserve, they shall act as my guards, and send the Dothraki in first. They've been hungry for a fight since we arrived."

Lord Tyrion piped in, "Once they're through the gates, the game is over. We will construct ladders and rams, and hit Cersei at the mud gate. Jaime is expecting us, with the full Lannister army. It will be difficult.  But I believe us able to win through sheer numbers alone. When the Red Keep is ours, all of her bannermen will surrender."

"I duly hope so, Lord Tyrion". said Sansa. "They don't want to fight for her. We'll use that.  Send an envoy under a white banner and request a meeting."

"Very well, Sansa. but we shall take an armed escort."

Sansa smiled grimly.

"I have faced Queen Cersei before and lived. Please do not worry."

 

The next morning, the top Targaryen commanders and Sansa rode out to meet Cersei, a giant of a knight they assumed was Gregor Clegane, and Jaime, her brother. Following behind were assorted knghts.

“False Queen Daenerys the Usurper, I present to you, Queen Cersei of the Iron Throne, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.” The Lannister knight snarled.

“Little dove” Cersei Lannister sneered mockingly upon seeing Sansa.. You rose high, didn’t you? It is surprising to see a Stark in the camp of an usurping Targaryen bitch. But a weakling is still a weakling. I see you brought my brother. Pity…...”

Daenerys stepped forward and boomed, "You cannot win. Lay down your weapons and surrender and I shall be merciful, on my honor as Queen."

"The word  of a traitor and usurper. I would not take the word of any Targaryen, not while you send foreign scum to attack me at my gates."

“Cersei, the game is up! You must see that! Three Dragons would be difficult enough to fight, let alone Dothraki, Northmen and Unsullied. Your sellswords and ballistas won’t stop them.” Sansa pleaded.

“Qyburn assures me they are able to pierce through solid stone-“

“And It won’t stop them!” Tyrion shouted.

 "I will give you one last chance. Ser Jaime, surely you don't wish to die here. Tell your queen-"

"Tell her what?" he said darkly. "I fight for the Lannisters. Do not ask me to betray my house."

"Oh fuck loyalty!" Brienne yelled from behind Sansa.

"Fuck loyalty?" He said incredulously. 

"If you value honor, survival, of your men and your house, you will surrender right here right now. Or die with the rest." Brienne yelled.

"My bloody honor is beyond repair!" Jaime shouted. "If I die, it was a long time coming.  At least my final days were interesting."

"Very well. Come the morning, all of you will die, and I shall take this cesspool of a city, just as I did so many others." Daenerys declared.

"It never had to be a fight, Cersei. You could have left my family alone and spared my father. Well now you get to see your entire army die and you along with it. Congratulations." Sansa said with finality.

“Sansa…” Cersei sighed. “Did you really think I rode out here to issue a surrender? I did not. I only did to get a final look at my enemies, before burning them to the ground. Do you really think I would bend my knee before eunuch scum and flea bitten horselords? Before the man who murdered my father?”

Sansa smiled “No, honestly I was not expecting a surrender from you. More so, hoping for it from your men." She eyed Jaime, Gregor, and Lord Lefford. "However, it is not completely terrible to see you again. You taught me much about ruling. Thank you for your lessons, Queen Cersei. I wanted you to see what those lessons have made me become. I will never forget them.”

“You can skulk back home, you little cunt!” Cersei screeched. “You can take this city, over my dead body-(“Actually, that’s more or less the idea,” quipped Tyrion)- and a pile of burning ash and stone. You are even more arrogant than I thought. It would be depressing, really, if it wasn’t so hilariously pathetic. By the way, I don't see any Northmen here."

"You're surrounded, outnumbered three to one, and even if you were to defeat us today, I have formed an alliance with Jon Snow, the King in the North. He will finish you off. It's over." boomed Daenerys commandingly. "And you shall never speak to Princess Sansa like that ever again!"

"Send your armies, then. I will burn them!” Cersei viciously screamed.

With that, she turned and rode off back inside. Sansa smirked, and turned to Daenerys. 

"As expected. Now we fight."

 

Daenerys stepped forward and shouted "NOW". The army lurched forward, firing their artillery and moving ladders to the walls of the city.

The battle was fierce. The Lannister/Tarly defenders fought bravely but could not stand up to Dothraki and Unsullied. Drogon made several fiery runs where the garrison was strongest, roasting them alive. Sansa watched as the Unsullied formed a shield-wall and pushed themselves through the main gate. Clashing of metal, screams of the dying and the spilling of blood made Sansa briefly turn away. She had ordered this and although it was necessary, it did not mean she enjoyed it. She reasoned it must be a good thing that she viewed war as a last resort and a horror to be avoided if at all possible. Cersei insisted on this, she reminded herself.

_I heard her back there. She made us do this._

Sansa waited patiently in the siege camp as more and more of the Targaryen troops flooded inside King's Landing, ready to finally crown Daenerys Queen in the South.  Before long, they were sounding a retreat back to the Red Keep. 

_Something's wrong. This should not be so easy. Cersei must have a plan...._

Suddenly there was rumbling. 

_What is this? What's going on?_

Flames were burning, more and more out of control. Suddenly, like a hurricane, green tinged fire whirled around the city and then engulfed it in a storm of heat. The gigantic blast sent shockwaves that knocked the wind out of the wolf's lungs. She snarled in rage and horror.  _You mad bitch...!_


	4. Into the Riverlands

Sansa was paralyzed. She could barely see, through her tears. Cersei had decided to let Daenerys be queen after all, over ash, fire and dust. The wildfire ignited, swallowing the Red Keep and everything within the walls. However, none of the Dragons had been hurt, safe as they were flying overhead.

The capital  was gone. Turned to ash by a psychopath. Brienne and Sansa could only stare in shock. She was covered in soot and ash, despairing over the sight, and the loss of half their army. 

"We can't stay here, my princess. Let's get you away. You're covered in ash."

 She got Sansa a coat and escorted her away from the wildfire blaze. She began asking how many got incinerated by the blaze. They put their figures at around one million innocent people, and tens of thousands of the Grand Alliance. 

Cersei and her entourage were certainly dead. That was the only ray of light of this situation. Sansa began to sob and cry. She led them into a trap. Despite everything, despite all she knew about Cersei, she could not see this coming.  _Why?_

Daenerys landed and jumped off Drogon. 

"Are you ok, my friend?" She carefully caressed Sansa's cheek who blushed heavily. "You are very red. I dearly hope you weren't burnt by that."

“I am fine, Your Grace. I can’t believe she did that. But this is not over. We need to get our remaining forces to Winterfell. Check for survivors. Leave a garrison behind to protect the Crownlands. Then get the men in formation, to start marching north.”

"It's not that simple, Sansa. I leave now, and the south is in chaos."

"We simply don't have time! Coming here was simply to secure our southern flank against Cersei. She removed herself from the equation. The Wall won't hold forever."

"I understand but I am ordering us to wait."

Sansa huffed, frustrated. "I thought we were in agreement about the situation!"

"You are my friend, Lady Sansa, but if we wait, our numbers will swell as all of Cersei's remaining men desert to us."

She then took her leave.

 

 

That night, Sansa went to the queen's tent to confront her.

"Are you angry with me?"

"What do you mean, Sansa? Of course not."

"Will you be angry if I return north without you?"

"You can do as you wish. I told you from the beginning, Sansa, you are a guest, not a prisoner. I will give you some guards and send you on your way."

Sansa shook her head, "I convinced you to join our alliance but this isn't secure until you're in Winterfell with my brother."

"You suggest we march north immediately, collecting men as we go?"

"Aye."

"Very well, but at my pace. We'll liberate the Riverlands and they will flock to us."

"I recieved a raven days ago, Your Grace...someone already slaughtered the Frey leadership. Whoever did that, I'm inclined to grant them land and titles." Sansa growled vengefully. I just wish it had been me."

"I know, Princess. I know." She stroked the redhead's back. "So what would you suggest?"

"You have many enemies in the North and Riverlands. Thousands fell fighting your father. One stray arrow and they're a hero for all time. The man who killed the silver conqueror. Your Queensguard is still small, so I will contribute some of my own men to your guard. Our alliance depends on your survival."

"If I fly to Winterfell, it will look like I am a conqueror, Sansa. Aegon reborn. I am not coming to do that. I'm coming to save you."

"You mean save the North?"

"Ah yes..." Daenerys blushed. "That. If we are seen marching together, it will be a symbol of what I am trying to do. It sends a better message, if the men coming to join us see me, as a woman and queen. Not a mythical dragon coming to burn them."

"They will see you for what you are..." Sansa smiled lovingly, and began to reach up to touch the silverhead's cheek. They sat quietly, Daenerys wrapping her arms around her friend. Sansa allowed herself to feel the woman’s warmth, “So warm…” She noticed Daenerys blushing. She heard that? Daenerys tightened the hug, as if to say “Yes I did and I love it.” They sat like that for hours, enjoying each other’s company.

So it was that the remaining Targaryen host marched on into the Riverlands, gathering allies as they went. Dragon banners stretched across the horizon, symbolizing the heroic return of the rightful royal family.


	5. Betrayal

Sansa was in her tent, wondering what Arya, Jon and Bran were doing. She hoped they were ok. She was coming with 100 000 Dothraki, 8000 Unsullied and three full grown dragons. _Hold on, just hold on, ok? I'll be there soon._ She hoped the Wall would hold. 

Her household guard surrounded her, guarding the perimeter. Brienne stood guard right outside. Then she stepped in. 

"This went better than I ever expected, Princess Sansa. You have your family's talent for negotiation. Your mother would be proud of you. Your father too."

Sansa sniffled,:"T-thank you, Brienne. That means more than you could ever know. I hope I have done as well as I can. I must get back to Jon now."

"I agree. The dead are bearing down on us."

"I have to tell the queen I'm riding ahead of the army."

 

She went through the encampment to Daenerys command tent. But she was highly confused, at the state of things. No one was forging dragonglass weapons. No one was packing supplies and food. _What in Seven hells?_

"May I speak with you, Your Grace? Alone?"

"Of course."

Sansa looked around, and was confused. 

"You don't look like you're ready to be in marching formation..."

Daenerys looked away, guilty. 

"Are you marching north _at all_? Did you _ever_ believe me?"

"Sansa please...."

"You gave your word! You-you...I thought you...." Tears threatened to leave her cheeks but she spitefully refused to cry. "You never cared about me."

"No, don't say-"

"Why? Just...why?"

"I lost half my army at King's Landing. The entire south is in chaos, Sansa. I can't just march away to fight dead men now. What are we fighting for if not to one day rule this country? If I contain it, if I unite the kingdoms together, I can-"

"Destroy my brother?" That was the implication. and Daenerys armor was pierced by this question. "That's what I thought. _Goodbye_ ,Your Grace. Enjoy dealing with the dead on your own." Sansa snarled angrily. 

_The nerve of the silverhead! She's just a foreign conqueror, using me! To think I was stupid enough to- At least I have the dragonglass. I'm so sorry, Jon!_

Before she stormed out, she caught a glimpse of Daenerys regretfully sobbing, but steeled herself to continue walking out. She went back to her household guard. 

"Daenerys.....isn't coming north. I'm sorry...I'm sorry, all of you. I was a fool. We must head back to Winterfell now. The dead will be there soon."

"So...we're fucked, then?" quipped Brienne.

"I am afraid we might be."

 

Sansa sobbed in bed every night the whole journey back to Winterfell. Why she was foolish enough to fall for the silverheaded conqueror's charms...was a phase of her life she believed she had moved past. But she was wrong. Horribly wrong. Now they had to make their final stand alone.


	6. Return to Winterfell

Desparing, Sansa rode back north empty handed. 

I failed. I put my trust in a Targaryen for the last bloody time. How could I have ever believed she loved me? 

She left their last hope behind and grimly prepared to tell Jon they would make their last stand alone. 

She came upon the gate and saw two more very familiar faces. 

She couldn't help it. She charged forward and embraced her little sister in her arms. Arya looked very different. She noticed her toned muscles, her larger breasts and more mature body. Slightly, Sansa blushed as she realized she was checking out her own sister. She quickly turned away and hugged Bran, who said

"Hello Sansa.'

"W-what happened to you two? Last we h-heard-"

"It's a long story. I'm sure yours is too," said Arya. 

Jon appeared from the ramparts and ran forward to hug Sansa as well. 

"You're alright. I never should have sent you south!"

"it's alright Jon..." Said Sansa somberly. 

"The Dragon Queen?"

Sansa gave a desparing look. "i failed. She's not coming."

"The dragonglass?"

"We can mine it. She has no use for it anyway."

Jon nodded grimly, and said "We fight wiht the men we have. What happened to Cersei?"

"The dragon queen defeated her. Our southern flank is secure."

"It's just the North we need to worry about...I have no idea how long the Wall will hold but it won't hold forever."

"I know, Jon..." She sniffled and clung to her brother, who hesitated and stiffened. 

"What is it?"

Jon shook his head, "I'll tell you later." But it was clearly something that bothered him. And by the look of Arya, she already knew. 

"Lady Sansa..." said Lord Baelish in his thick Vale accent. "A pleasure to see you unharmed."

"Lord Baelish." Sansa replied curtly. She had little time for the man, and had things she had to do. So she dismissed him and turned away.

Sansa looked to the Maester, and said "I need a quill and ravens."

 

All the North was bustling and alive, as they grimly prepared for what may be their final stand against the dead. 

"The Dragon Queen is not coming. Princess Sansa was sent on a sensitive diplomatic mission to obtain dragonglass and the aid of the Targaryens in this fight. In this, she has half succeeded. We have more than enough to fashion weapons to arm the entire Northern army."

Sansa stood up, "I have gotten to know the queen over these past few weeks. She is far more reaosnable than we feared, but not as brave as some may have hoped. We will face this enemy on our own, assuming the other houses do not join up with us. To that end, i have sent out pleas to the far reaches of the world. We can only hope they reach them in time."

Jon nodded, "So far, the Wall has held for the last 8000 years, but that won't be the case forever. We need to man the Wall with every man we have, fortify it and arm the ballistas and bowmen with dragonglass. This is the true enemy, my lords. He brings the winter, and he will not stop."

As the lords left, Jon comforted his sister.

"You tried. I never should have let you leave. It should have been me."

"If it were you, the people would lose their king. Listen to them out there. They love you and if you left, they'd have left you too."

Jon sighed, "Perhaps you're right. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Safe is kind of a relative word right now. We're still outnumbered a thousand to one." quipped Sansa wryly. Jon chuckled. 

"Have you spoken to Arya yet since you returned?"

"Not yet. Is she still angry with me?"

Jon frowned, "That was 7 years ago. She has forgiven you."

"Yeah well we'll see." Sansa smirked. Knowing Jon still had something on his mind but was keeping it to himself for now, she prepared to face Arya's wrath and headed down to the crypts. 

Father..she thought, as she entered the crypt and silently prayed. I hope I'm making you proud. I expect to be joining you soon if we cannot defeat the dead. 

"It doesn't look like him." said a voice in the dark. "Should have been crafted by someone who knew him."

"Arya..." she whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken with you yet...properly. I missed you, little sister."

Arya merely grinned and threw herself into Sansa's arms for the second time. 

"Believe it or not, I did miss you too. When I heard Jon sent you south, I was angry. I felt like I couldn't protect you there." 

Sansa smiled fondly, relieved Arya did not resent her. 

"I'm sorry, Arya..."

"For what?" Arya looked confused.

"Oh...everything. I was a bad sister. I spent many a night awake wishing I was better back then."

Arya looked shocked for a moment but then recovered, "Jon said you weren't that spoiled girl i knew but I never thought....You've changed, Sansa. For the better I think. But there's no need. I was a bad sister too." she giggled.

Sansa placed her hands on her sister's waist, carefully, "I'm thankful. At least we can die with a clear conscience."

Arya turned serious, "We're not dead yet."

"If we are, if we lose....burn my body. If I'm done with this world, I don't want to come back."

Arya nodded gravely, "I vow it, elder sister."

"Oh Arya....you've changed too."

"For the better?" Arya smirked. 

"Not too sure yet." Sansa wryly replied. 

"Well....I'm glad you're home. The wolf pack stays together from now on."

"I hope so, Arya."

 

Over the next few days, Baelish buzzed around her, as Sansa helped Jon run the North, and control the lords. So far, they worshipped Jon as a war hero but sending his own sister away to negotiate with the Targaryens caused some tension amongst the Vale lords all too familiar with the Mad King. 

Arya trained with Brienne, and Sansa watchewd in awe just how much her sister had changed over the years. 

"Sansa." said Bran. "Jon has something he must tell you. Meet him in the godswood."


	7. The Truth about the Past

Jon showed her to the crypts where they now stood in front of a statue from the past.

“Aunt Lyanna..” said Sansa softly. She had only heard stories about her, and Father never spoke of her. Her fate was part of the root for her initial dislike of House Targaryen along with Uncle and Grandfather’s deaths.

“Yes…” said Jon. “She eloped with Prince Rhaegar, and Robert started a war to get her back.”

Sansa was incredulous, “He kidnapped and raped her!”

Jon shook his head, “No. He loved her…and she loved him. They married in secret, annulling his marriage to Princess Elia. There was a child…and Lyanna made her brother promise to protect him.”

Sansa began to figure out just where he was going with this and a sense of dread filled her.

“My name….my _real_ name…is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name, true son of Prince Rhaegar.”

Sansa could only stand back in shock.

“You-you mean….Father lied to us…for all these years?” It disturbed her and made her quite angry at her father. She could have been trusted with the truth, she believed. If she had been…perhaps she would not have been as distant to Jon.

“The way I treated you…if I knew the truth, I would not have. I’m…I’m so sorry, Jon.”

Jon merely brushed it off. “it was a long time ago, Sansa. Besides, I do not recognize Rhaegar as my father. Lord Eddard will always be my father, the man who raised me. We were raised together, side by side as brother and sister. So shall it always be.”

Sansa sniffled and clutched her brother.

“I know…forgive me.”

‘There’s nothing to forgive. You tried.”

“B-but you sent me to recruit your aunt and I failed. She would prefer to rule her new kingdom without us.”

“It was a tough sell to convince her without any real proof.”

“Aye, Tyrion and Daenerys did ask me if it was possible to provide proof. I told them it was not possible.”

“Aye, it would be too dangerous to go out there again. We would only be swamped and overrun, and there is no army close by that we can position, that could rescue us. Our only hope is a final stand at the Wall and Winterfell. But if they breach the Wall….”

“Then, my brother, we will fight and die to the very end for our people, and for all people.”

She kissed him on the cheek and then released him to walk back to the battlements together.

Hiding behind a statue was Arya, who softly smiled at her sister, proud of how far and mature she had become.

All the North was alive, and bustling. They hammered out new weapons from the dragonglass they mined from Dragonstone, then passed them to the 50 000 men currently preparing to defend Winterfell. Sansa had Robin call forth his full banners from the Eyrie and had him march north, as his knights were already used to fighting amongst the cold.  Having not spent its strength during the War of Five Kings, the Vale would be invaluable during the Great War and the coming conflict for the North.

Days turned to weeks, and while Daenerys sent ravens to Sansa, she ignored all of them out of tearful spite. She regretted ever having placed any trust in the silverhead. Yet, if they survived this coming battle, she still hoped Daenerys would finally see reason and apologize.  As days turned to weeks, the Northern defences grew stronger and stronger.

Jon and Sansa reinforced the gates, filled the fields outside of it with pitch and tar, dug trench traps filled with dragonglass tipped stakes, and manned the walls with various scorpions and trebuchets. Sansa suggested that if the plan was to burn down the dead’s armies, they should prepare something similar outside of Castle Black if only to weaken the oncoming hordes. Jon agreed and contacted the Watch to start building the trap.

Sansa and Arya grew closer and closer, the pain of their past well behind them. But there was one last thing they all had to do.

Bran wheeled up to Sansa one night and said, “You love the dragon queen.” Matter of factly.

Sansa blushed and stammered and said “N-no…in any case it was just a minor handmaiden’s crush. Never you mind about that.”

“She builds up her power. Soon she will come here.”

“Yes she’ll come for the North and Vale eventually. We must prepare.”

“I have been. But first, there is a traitor in our midst.”

Sansa stared at him, “Who?”

 

She lay one night, snuggled against her pillow when Arya softly rapped upon her door.

“Elder sister?”

“Yes, Arya?” Sansa yawned.

“You were asleep?”

“I was but not now, you little brat.” Sansa teased playfully. Arya giggled and tickled her back.

Arya then crawled into bed with her sister and lay her head upon her chest.

“Are you worried?”

“Yes.” Sansa confessed honestly. “If the Dead get past the Wall, I don't know if we can stop them.”

Arya frowned, as if she was not referring to that but let it pass.

“Yes….if....but Jon will defend us.”

“Our brother doesn’t always have it right. He sent me to negotiate with his aunt and I failed.”

“You got us the dragonglass. You did exactly what he asked. If it were me, I never would have sent you out there at all. We’re the last of us…the last of the Starks.”

“The lone wolf dies…but the pack survives.” She grinned lovingly at Arya. “I love you, little sister.”

“And I you, elder sister.”

“If younger me could hear me now…..I disliked you so much…”

Sansa rolled over, as if to not face the past, or to not let Arya see her so vulnerable.

“I have long since forgiven you, Sans. We were young, and foolish…and I was too jealous of you.”

“You were… _jealous_ of me?” Sansa asked, turning back to look at her little sister.

“Of course! You were the smart and pretty one and I am just….Arya.”

“Do not ever say this, Arya. You are a Princess of Winterfell, and if something happens to Jon and I….”

“Don’t even say that!”

“IF something happens, you must lead the North to victory against the dead and possibly the south.”

“The south?”

“Daenerys intends to take the North but only when she is at full strength. We must be ready for attacks from both North and South. Fight our enemies everywhere, at all times, always in our minds.”

“You’ve changed so much…” Arya stared in awe. “Littlefinger-“

“We’re gonna kill him, Arya. Bran has already told me the truth. We’ve suffered too much at his hands. So let’s just finish this.”

Arya nodded, and planted a final kiss onto Sansa’s cheek, before standing up. Needle clanged against her hip.

“I’ll never be as good a princess as you.” Arya confessed regretfully.

“You will. I believe in you. You’re the strongest person I have ever known. Trust in Father’s words. Trust in me. You’re Arya Stark, Princess of Winterfell, and you’re home now.”

Arya nodded gratefully. She almost looked like she wanted to go back but thought better of it, wanting to let Sansa sleep.

“We’ll do it in the morning. Goodnight, Sansa.”

“Goodnight, Princess Arya.” Sansa teased, smirking.

Perhaps things could work out after all. The pain of the past was healing, even if they did face an apocalyptic final stand.


	8. Forbidden Love

As days turned to weeks, Sansa and Jon grew weary. Perhaps he was wrong and the Dead had no way through the Wall. The true enemy had awoken yet it seemed to be paralyzed. Waiting for something….

Sansa had been in correspondence with the Riverlands and Edmure also pledged his men to the coming conflict, to defend his niece. He deeply regretted his actions and the death of the Freys meant he was back in control of the majority of the Riverlands troops.

“We can’t beat them in a straight fight,” Jon was saying to the Riverlords who came. “We need to lure them into the walls where their numbers will mean nothing and we can cut them down with a phalanx spear wall. We will use the trebuchets to light the pitch on fire, and lob fireballs over the walls.

He’s after Bran. If he gets him, we all die. If they get south, we all die. This is the True Enemy, my lords.”

They nodded, “We followed your brother to the very end. We will support you, Your Grace and Princess Sansa. Where is Princess Arya?” asked Edmure.

“Lurking.” Sansa smirked.

In truth, Arya was ahead of the main Northern army, watching the army of the Riverlands flood in.

Together they had assembled a legion of 60 000 strong. Not impossible, not enough, according to Jon, who claimed the dead numbered twice as much. Their only hope was to nullify the numbers advantage and lure them into Winterfell.

Perhaps, Sansa thought, _we can do enough damage that Daenerys can finish them off._  

 

Her heart pained at the thought of the dragon’s betrayal. But in the company of her family, she tried to focus on the threat to the North. Even so, she warned Jon that they should not underestimate attacks from the south and convinced him to shore up defences on the southern borders, and in the Riverlands. The North had never been taken by an outside invader, and Torrhen bent the knee before Aegon could try.

She briefly wondered that had she convinced Jon to bend the knee, would they have far more allies in the coming battle?

 _Oh Daenerys…..S_ he thought back to the silverhead’s full lips, her soft supple breasts and her wild Targaryen hair.

Sansa bit her lip as arousal grew. She slipped a hand inside her garments and began rubbing lightly along her clit.

“Oh…Ohh!” Sansa moaned as she imagined the dragon kissing and fucking her hard. Tears slipped out, painful regret seeping inside of her, as she masturbated to someone she by all rights should not love and cannot love. Was this truly her fate? To become such a Dornishwoman? In their land, such feelings was encouraged. When Lord Renly lay with Lord Loras, nobody cared a fickle.

So why was Sansa so pained by these feelings? She arched her back as the pleasure mounted and she rubbed her wet pussy furiously, until…it all exploded. To her horror, Daenerys face inside her mind briefly changed to Arya’s as she remembered that night with her and feeling Arya’s cool lips on her cheek.

She sobbed, her heart aching in longing, wishing things were different, wishing she loved a handsome knight like she was supposed to. _I was raised a good little lady of House Stark. When did I become this? When did I turn into the Kingslayer?_

"Sansa?" It was Arya's voice. 

Sansa gasped, startled, and pulled her hand quickly out of her pussy, and licking it clean.

“Y-yes? What is it? I am not decent!”

"Oh sorry, Sansa. I'll wait for you." 

Sansa climbed out of bed and opened the door. 

Arya looked at her, a little worried and a little sad. 

"Thinking about..... _her_?"

Sansa blushed, "N-no....I don't care anymore about that bloody silver bitch."

Arya shook her head, "You're lying. You love her..."

Sansa shook her head desperately, but then turned away, almsot about to sob. 

"I shouldn't.....her father....our families....she's a woman!" Sansa cried desperately. 

"Has that ever truly stopped you or is there something else stopping you? I know she kinda left us all to die but....."

"She was protecting her people. Shes not about to march all the way north on the word of a stupid little Northern girl like me...."

Arya grabbed her, "Don't ever speak that way of my sister! Or I might have to slap you."

Sansa laughed softly through her tears. 

"I don't deserve her...and I don't deserve you and Jon. I'm just...a failure and a harlot."

"If you do love her, then she must deserve it. I trust you and your judgement, you know that. You shouldn't trust me and you do anyway. I was a killer. I was with the Faceless Men, until i disagreed with their methods."

"You're no killer, Arya. You killed but that's not who you are. Who am I? Am I just meant to suffer alone as everyone I fall for, cannot fall for me?"

Arya smirked, "Yeah you don't have the best track record. First Joffrey, then Ser Loras-"

Sansa blushed, "Yeah you're right. What am I supposed to do Arya? I mean we might die when the dead get past the Wall. What's the point in pursiing anything with her, especially, when as you say, she is staying in the south? How could I ever go south again when it's brought me nothing but pain?"

"It's our pain that makes us stronger, Sansa. Our pack will survive, if you only believe in Father's words. If you believe that none of us are beyond redemption. I work every day to redeem myself of the horrible things I have done in Braavos. We all have paid the price for our actions. What matters now is what you do now that you have. We stand together, and we fight for as long as possible to save this world, and when it has been saved, try to live with the things we did to save it, and to save our family. Father, Mother, Robb, they never would have wanted us to feel we failed them. They never wanted a terrible life for us."

Sansa sniffled, clutching to her baby sister, "Arya you've changed as well. So much."

"We all have. But it's not over yet. So don't give up on me and don't give up on her. If you love her, then fight for that person."

“My Princesses?” asked Maester Wolkan, rapping on the door suddenly.

"Yes?"

He waddled toward Sansa, “My deepest apologies, my princess…but there is a letter you must see! It just came…in the night.”

Sansa and Arya came to him and took the message. She could see Wolkan’s terrified face and knew it must be bad news.

“What? Did something happen? Is the Dragon Queen attacking?”

She stopped when she saw the terrible true words upon the message.

_The Wall is breached. The Lord Commander and the Night’s Watch are dead. Run._


	9. Arrival of the Dead

"We all know what this message means, my lords...the Enemy will come, and he will come soon. But first...there is a traitor in our midst." boomed Jon. 

Baelish smirked, thinking that finally, the Starks had turned upon one another. Sansa narrowed her eyes dangerously. _We're going to kill you._

"You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of treason. How do you plead... _.Littlefinger?"_

Stunned, Baelish tried to step forward, "My king, forgive me....who have I murdered? Who have I betrayed?"

"Oh it confuses you, rat?" growled Arya. "I saw you conspiring with Lord Tywin. You forged the alliance between the Lannisters and Tyrells, which was one of the reasons my brother and his army were slaughtered."

"You sold me to the Boltons, where I was raped, tortured and tormented. You murdered our aunt, Aunt Lysa, to take power in the Vale." snarled Sansa.

"I did it to protect you! None of you were there! None of you knows what truly happened! My king, please give me a chance to explain. Lady Sansa-"

"You held a knife to my father's throat. You said I did warn you not to trust me. Before that, you had Aunt Lysa poison Jon Arryn, which started the conflict between House Lannister and House Stark. You sent that cutthroat to kill me with the dagger you gave to me." said Bran in his whistful voice.

"You said it was Tyrion's, but that was another  one of your lies. It was yours." growled Jon.

Baelish was frozen in horror. He knew the Starks had defeated him at his own game. He stumbled, desperately, to try to escape through the door but was stopped and thrown to the ground by Lady Brienne. 

"Not so fast, rat."

Sansa nodded her head, giving the order and Brienne drew Oathkeeper, to finally deliver the final blow. Baelish choked on his own blood, then gasped and finally died, falling to the ground. 

"Someone burn that.....now....the dead are only hours away. Pull every bannerman back to here. The Wall is lost to us and Winterfell is the only place we can now defend.'

 

They passed out dragonglass spears, swords and shields. They prepared a great fire trap and trench, to burn once the dead were in range. the rest packed inside the castle, bristling with a spear wall, and archers above on the ramparts. Sansa was terrified. She'd only ever seen one battle and it was horrible, despite the catharsis of obtaining her revenge on the Boltons. 

She watched from the ramparts with eerie dread. 

"When will they come?" asked Arya.

Sansa darkly stared our at the darkness, "Soon."

"What are they like?" she asked her brother. 

"I wish you didn't have to find out. They're screeching, skeletal demons from hell. Smarter than you would expect from dead men. Vicious and relentless."

Arya gripped the spear she had made from Gendry, then turned around and left. 

"Where's she going?'

"Who knows anymore?"

Sansa was curious so she followed her sister. But what she found shocked her.

Arya was saying “I’m not the Red Woman. Take your own bloody pants off.”

Sansa stormed in, aghast. “Arya!”

Gendry panicked, pulled up his pants and left.

“What the hell, Sansa! What are you doing?”

“Were…you…?”

“Is it any business of yours?” snarled Arya.

Sansa cried, “I don’t want you taken advantage of! Don’t sleep with a boy you barely know just to know how it feels!”

Arya scoffed and tried to turn away.

“Don’t! Let’s talk about this!”

“What is there to talk about? I just wanted to know how it felt. If I am to die in an hour, surely you can grant me that.”

Sansa could not reply. She regretted her actions, and tried to apologize.

“I’m sorry Arya I…I wasn’t thinking. As your big sister, it’s my job to protect you from rash decisions. I guess I thought…..it was a rash one. You are perfect as you are. Sex is…overrated.” She darkly chuckled.

Pain radiated through Arya’s heart and eyes. She seemed to know what her sister had been through with Ramsay. Jon must have told her.

“I wasn’t thinking either. Sex should be more than that.”

“Gods, Arya. You really are a rebel. I just…hated seeing his hands on you. I wanted to _kill_ him. ”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Wait…Why would you even care?”

“Because, Arya I….I’m jealous.’ She emotionally confessed.

At this revelation, Arya stood across from her, staring. She opened her mouth to reply, but Sansa was slowly moving towards her, of her own accord. She could not stop it. Maybe it was the heartbreak. Maybe it was the rage at the thought of anyone but her touching her darling little sister. Or maybe she secretly was not as much of a Stark as she once believed.

Her lips parted in anticipation….and then they heard it. The terrible sound that signalled their oncoming deaths.

The horn sounded a third time, and Sansa's blood ran cold. Her breath was visible in the winter air.

_They're already here...._

The Night King had finally come, to finish off humanity. The Great War had come for Winterfell. Winter had truly come.

Cold, silent legions, rank upon rank of dead men. In the dawn sun, Sansa caught a glimpse of giants and undead mammoths.  _How do we fight this?_  She hoped to all the gods their plan would work. There was no other reinforcements and no one else who could help her. 

King Jon saw the dead approaching, and nodded to the artillery commander. 

"They want to play with us. Let's play. Loose."

"Looose!" he screamed.

The trebuchets began unleashing fiery hell upon the dead's ranks, exploding and taking down many wights.

The final battle for humanity had begun.


	10. Battle of Ice and Fire

They all watched with awe and fear as the trebuchets did their work, and soon enough the dead came into range of their archers and pots of exploding oil. 

The fiery death of the alliance was in full swing, burning entire ranks of wights. So far the battle was going well. Soon the dead would reach the vanguard, and she hoped the spear wall would hold as long as possible while the others fell back inside. 

Approaching them from behidn the main line were screeching, terrible ice-spiders mounted by White Walkers. They were real after all.

"There's too many..."

"We're doomed."

The fearful mutterings of the Northerners caught Sansa's ear and she exclaimed

"Hold your ground men! Your princess is with you! Steady your hearts! Hold, for the king! For the North!"

The archers with dragonglass were in range and they unleashed a firestorm that would have blotted out the sun. The arrows cut down hundreds of wights with each volley yet it seemed to hardly make a dent.

Arya, standing with Sansa, narrowed her eyes. Her expression darkened.

“Go back to the keep. Take this.” She handed her a dragonglass knife.

Sansa blanched, “I’m not abandoning you and our people! If we die, it won’t matter where I run.”

Arya seemed to accept this. “Just be careful, ok? I’m going down there.”

“Arya no! I can’t lose you!”

“Jon needs me. I’ll be alright.”

Sansa pilled her hand back in for a tight hug, “Be careful, as well. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sans.”

With that, Arya strode down the battlements to the battle.

The fighting was loud, terrifying and bloody. As the wights started to crash onto the gate, the gate creaked and groaned.

“Hold the fucking gate!” screamed Jon, and the men tried to hold it with their bodies. But it was not enough, and soon the wood and metal bent and creaked. The ice spiders slammed against the gate before finally peaking through.

“Whatever comes through there…” promised Jon, “We’ll hold the fucking gate!”

Finally a gigantic ice blast came flying in and smashed apart the gate.

“Damn Walkers!” cried Jon. “Reform the line! Prepare to hold!” He drew Longclaw and held it towards the wights.

Finally the wights smashed upon the vanguard, and the Northmen and Riverlords gritted their teeth to hold the line desperately as the others fell back behind the gate.

The shield wall chanted, and shouted. "Forward! Forward! Two steps!" The wights began to get pushed back slightly. Burly shields and spears and armor were able to at least hold the formation. 

More and more wights fell. But now they were swarming up and over them and crashing against the gate. On the walls, they dropped oil and fire arrows, and on the flanks, Sansa gave the signal for the Vale footmen to charge. They were now caught in a wedge. But it wasn’t long before the Walkers entered the battle and started cutting them all down.

The spiders were on them, biting and hissing.

Yohn Royce was dead. Cut down within minutes of the wights hitting his lines. 

Edmure and Brienne were in the front lines just in front of Jon and Arya, trying desperately to protect them.

“Get back, Jon! Niece, run! We can’t win this!”

“Uncle!” cried Arya. “No!”

But it was too late. Edmure was swarmed, and as he lay dying,a spider came up and bit his head off.

Sansa screamed in horror. It was true. _We can’t win._

Slowly but surely, the spiders and wights drove their spear wall back. The archers cut down score after score but they just kept coming. There had to be a hundred thousand out there, thought Sansa. And each one of them will  never stop. She understood now the true horror of the dead, having never personally seen them unlike her brother. Wights flowed in like a terrible tide of buzzing insects, destroying all in their path. 

"Hold the fucking line! Hold!" screamed Jon but it was hopeless. He called the retreat.

“Fall back! To the keep!”

Arya came running up and grabbed Sansa by her arm.

“Come on, let’s go. Back to the keep!”

Brienne was still down there.

“Where’s Brienne, Arya?”

“Still down there.”

“AAAAGHHHH!” screamed Brienne as she desperately held off the wights with Oathkeeper. She eventually cut a path out and came running up to the Stark sisters, right when an ice spider screeched and tried to bite at then. It fell down dead.

“Come on!”

Podrick Payne saw a wight about to kill Brienne from behind and leapt in front of it, taking the blow. 

"Pod!" Brienne screamed, as he died in her arms, only for him to start snarling and attacking her, raised as a wight. brienne quickly and tearfully stabbed him to stop him. Not far from this, wight Lyanna Mormont attempted to kill Brienne, who delivered a powerful kick, but when she hardly seemed to notice, she had to stick a dragonglass dagger through her throat, finally stopping her.

The men formed up on the inner wall, and reformed the line. But it seemed hopeless, and the horde seemed endless. Dawn was near.

Wight giants slammed their bodies up against the inner gate and easily broke through.

“Loose!”

Their terrifying size and strength smashed through them like it was nothing, until a few were finally stopped by a hail of dragonglass arrows and throwing spears.

Sansa collapsed in despair. I’m so sorry, everyone. She blamed herself most of all. If only things were different. If only I was stronger. If only….

She barely even moved when a wight giant came to finish her off. She fully accepted her own death, watching powerlessly as the wight army began overwhelming who was left, including Brienne Jon and Arya.

It was all for nothing. All their plans and preparations and they got overrun and slaughtered in less than an hour.

Sansa closed her eyes, ready for her inevitable fate….when she heard something. A very familiar mighty roar….

_What the…?_

Then a gigantic column of fire engulfed the wight giant and incinerated it. The dragon flew above overhead and roared majestically. The defenders erupted in a relieved cheer.

_Daenerys….!_

The Silver Queen had finally come. As beautiful as ever, Sansa blushed. 

Behind them, 150 000 men appeared on the hill and after a great cheer, began to charge down into the oncoming dead. On the left flank, was the Reachman host, knights shining and silvery with banners of green and white, and next to them, the 20 000 spears of Dorne. In rode House Hightower and Florent, and even what was left of Horn Hill. On the right flank was all of the Westerlander houses who bent the knee, and Stormlord houses. Brienne's father Selwyn was amongst them. 

The vanguard of Dothraki riders charging first included Ser Jorah, Daario Naaharis and all the strength of a banner Sansa recognized as the Second Sons. Behind them even still, was the shining gold of the Golden Company, Westerosi exiles, Sansa remembered. Evidently, Daenerys had even called to Essos for help. 

Finally, the phalanx of Unsullied headed by Grey Worm. 

The heroic and giant host cheered only one name. 

"DAENERYS! DAENERYS! DAENERYS!"


	11. Rise of a Red Wolf

Three tremendous roars echoed across the burned, ashed out battlefield triumphantly, as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion cleared away most of the wights, spiders and giants assaulting the inner keep. 

Sansa beamed happily, relieved and exhausted as her love flew in to save their nearly-destroyed forces. She would always regret doubting her, and while it was a late arrival, it was better than leaving them all to die as she had come to believe. _All those ravens...she was probably trying to tell me she believed me and was on her way. I'm so sorry, Dany!_

What was left of the defenders started to rally.

Jon and Arya screamed "FORWAARRD!" and the reformed spearmen began to push against the gibbering horde until they were out of the keep entirely. 

Dany landed on Drogon and called out, "To me, Winterfell! Fear not for I am here to save the North!" 

The defenders cheered the queen triumphantly, and pushed against the wights. Drogon roared and delivered another torrent of flame to the horde. 

Sansa came running up to greet her crush, tears flying freely and her voice stuttering. 

"D-D-Daenerys! Y-You're here! But....how?"

Daenerys looked ashamed, "I'm so sorry for not believing you earlier, my Sansa. When you left, we began recieving more and more disturbing reports. My scouts reported the entire armies of the Vale and Riverlands leaving for Winterfell and I knew something was wrong. I would have come earlier but I had to call my banners! Can you ever forgive me?"

"O-oh, Daenerys my dragon! Yes of course! I...I thought you wouldn't come!"

"I wish I had. But fear not, my lady, because I will never leave your side again! I once promised you nobody would hurt you as long as i am around."

She then clutched the redhead, gathering her up into a tight warm hug. Sansa heavily blushed, enjoying the silverhead's soft warmth and battle-hot passion. She would never forgive herself for doubting her lovely silverhead.   


Outside they could hear clanging and shouting. The main Dothraki line, shimmering with their flaming swords, slammed into the Walker's rear, and began cutting down the gigantic host of the dead. All the chivalry of the South rode with the banner of the dragon, and charged the field for their queen, for the North, for all mankind. The rose banner of House Tyrell had all but snuffed out yet the Reach's embers were not done yet. 

Daenerys pulled herself off of Sansa and climbed back onto Drogon to help.

"Don't go..." Sansa bit her lip worriedly. 

"I have to help them, Sansa. I will come back, I promise."

She smiled brilliantly, then turned as Drogon let out a battle roar and beat his wings to take off, soaring back into battle. 

 

But it was not over yet. THe Night King stood forward, ready to make his move. He unleashed hundreds of ice spikes, as tall as a castle tower, and it riped through much of the reinforcement army, killing thousands and sealing off the rest. 

The Golden Company was getting smashed by three wight giants, while the wight spiders fought against the Dothraki bloodriders on the left flank. 

Slowly but surely, the Night King reversed the tide of battle back to him. His Walkers moved forward and began killing off dozens of the living. 

Rhaegal screeched and screamed, as he got too close to the ground and was beginning to be swarmed by wights. 

There;s just too many, cursed Sansa. 

Viserion was also having some trouble, dodging ice spears thrown by the Walkers. One of them formed an ice bow and shot a deadly arrow straight at Viserion's neck, who screamed in terrible agony, as blood poured from the wound. A lot of his blood fell to the Earth, and even hit Sansa dead on. She gasped as the red hot dragon blood coated her.

Daenerys screamed for her son, "VISERIOOOON! RHAEGAL!" it absolutely broke Sansa's heart. It almost amused her but she actually thought of the dragons as her own stepsons, and cried along with Daenerys as two were felled and Drogon wasn't having a good time either. It wouldn't be long but Night King would eventually kill them all. 

More ice spikes jutted up, disrupting their formations and allowing the giants and spiders to start pushing them back. 

Finally, the King himself surged forward on his mount, a dead rotting ice horse....straight at Jon. 

Sansa tried to scream and warn her brother but he took a terribel slash to the side, and yelped in agony. He was about to eb finished off by another Walker when he managed to slash at its feet with Longclaw, shattering it.

Arya tried to run to her brother to protect him but was picked up by her throat by one of the other Walkers. Desperatrly, she tried to stab it, but it stopped that too So Arya dropped it only to catch it with her own other arm, and thrusted it forward straight into the Walker's neck. it shattered instantly. 

The dead's King only stared forward grimly, unfettered by his losses. 

Brienne was in her own personal duel agianst a Walker, as well as Jorah and Daario. Daario was no match even with his dragonglass dagger, and had his throat opened up. Harry Strickland was also amongst the dead. 

All of the Unsullied, including Grey Worm were dead. They gave their lives in a desperate attempt to hold back the undead tide. They were truly warriors of their queen. 

Slowly, even with reinforcements, the Living lost hope. The Night King raised his arms and formed what seemed to be a rising wall of ice, until he had cut off the reinforcement army and trapped the majority of the defender army inside. This was where the final battle would take place. Even Drogon was outside of the dome and couldnt get inside no matter how much he scratched at it. 

Jon grunted, and picked himself up. He seemed ready to take another crack at the King, knowing if they could just kill him, all of the dead army would die with him. Also picking themselves up and limping to face him were Arya and Brienne. 

Sansa to get a better look, also peered out from the outer gate, clutching the dagger Arya had given her.

It had all come down to this. The final duel between the heroes of the living and the Great Enemy. It dawned on Sansa that he must have planned this. Take out the leaders and the rest would crumble. Divide and conquer. it was a sound strategy, especially as he was now on his own and all of his Walkers had been defeated. 

The King drew his crystal sword and took his stance. Jon, wounded and limping, also raised Longclaw, and Arya raised her two daggers, one Valyrian steel and one dragonglass. Brienne was wielding Oathkeeper. 

 Arya used her agility and acrobatics to avoid the thrusts of the ice spear.

She parried with her Valyrian knife, and the Night King for the first time was surprised, that it blocked his weapon. Arya smirked, and tried to stab him in the belly with the dragonglass knife. The King grabbed her hand, and wrestled with her. 

Then he tossed her to the ground, and cut her across the body. 

"ARYAAA!" screamed Brienne and Sansa. In a rage, Brienne tried to avenge the fallen Stark, furiously swinging wildly but that was a bad tactic and the Night King with his eons of combat experience, deftly dodged, and plunged his crystal sword into her gut. 

 _Brienne..!_ But Sansa was powerless. She couldn't even move let alone try to help. She didn't know if Brienne was dead or not, but the battle still raged. 

Jon leapt back into a battle with a renewed determination. Sansa had never seen such a duel. Jon's warrior skills over the years had developed and the result was the warrior king they saw here. From bastard of Winterfell to leader and King of the now nearly defeated Living. If Jon could kill him here, Sansa knew, they may have a chance. 

The duel between Jon and the NIght King was quickly resulting in Jon being toyed with. He had no chance. Longclaw was sent spinning away to the ground. Jon spat out blood, and passed out. 

Sansa screamed and that seemed to alert him to her presence. He calmly walked toward Sansa, who clutched her dagger nervously, terrified out of her mind. It finally dropped from her fingers onto the blasted ash covered ground. 

_No....I'm not going to die meek and afraid. I've been afraid my whole life._

As the Night King raised his sword to cut her head from her body, Sansa let out a final, defiant scream of rage and spite. 

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

And then the ice dome burst apart. All three dragons with their firebreath melted holes in it, then turned to fire their breath at the King who screeched in a nightmarish demonic voice, clearly affected. 

Daenerys, astride Drogon but clearly bloodied and ash covered, screamed, "FUCK! Just hold on Sansa!"

Sansa had barely enough time to be thankful for the queen saving her life, because she noticed her blade still on the ground. As well as another one. Brienne's Oathkeeper. Gingerly, she grabbed it.

The Night King still stood. He was affected and hurt by the combined blasts from the dragons, but not defeated. He once again turned to kill Sansa but Sansa had suddenly rushed up and looked him directly in the eye, and in an instant, Oathkeeper set itself on fire.

What the,...?

Lightbringer, she recalled from an old fable. The weapon that would finally put an end to this. Forged by someone bathed in dragon's blood and reborn from smoke and salt. It was her, she realized. She was the hero who would bring the Dawn. She was reborn anew, bathed in the baptism of ash and fire. One many might call a queen.

"The Red Wolf sends her regards!" With that, she thrusted forward and plunged Lightbringer straight into the monster's heart. 

_For Uncle Edmure...for Jon! For Arya! FOR THE LIVING!_

"DDIIIIEEEE!" she screamed with all her remaining might.

Finally, the King began to crack apart. For the first time he felt fear. True human fear as he was at last, passing from this world. As if to signal this was the end, the remaining wights around them fell, one by one. Their war was finally coming to an end, and they had saved the world. Then suddenly the demon exploded into thousands of individual ice shards, and the force of it knocked Sansa down, smashing her head on a rock. Then all she knew was blackness. 

 


	12. All Hail Her Grace

Sansa blearily and slowly awoke, peering out at the blinding light. 

Standing over her was Daenerys, her face coming fully into view, as well as a very wounded Jon and Arya. 

"I saw it!" one of the soldiers was yelling boisterously. "Her sword caught on fire and she stabbed that fucking demon! What kind of person kills a fucking demon with a flaming sword. A madwoman...OR A QUEEN!" 

Over to the right side, Brienne was situated against the wall, bleeding out. Sansa tried to get up, 

"D-did we win?" she whispered groggily. 

"Yes." Daenerys beamed. "You saved our lives. You saved Westeros. We saw it. Your sword caught on fire!"

Sansa flashed back, and remembered what she had done. As she got to her feet, she noticed Brienne groaning. 

"Brienne!" she shouted, rushing to her protector's side. "H-how bad is it?"

"M-mortal..." she could barely hear her but Brienne's voice was so shakey, she knew what it meant. 

"No....please...."

"This was never going to be...without sacrifice, Lady Sansa. I...fulfilled my oath." she said, looking at the wounded Arya and Sansa kneeling at her side.

"I still need you, Brienne. Your sword helped me defeat the dead!"

"Keep it. You're safe now. It was my honor, Lady Sansa....to serve at your side. Just once in my life, all I wanted was to serve a lord who deserved the name. You....take care of your sister now."

With those final words, Brienne Tarth fell from this world, her arm going limp, and her blood seeping out from her many wounds.

 

They had won the Battle of Ice and Fire yet the cost was great. Thousands were dead upon the battlefield. Uncle Edmure, Brienne, Podrick, Lyanna Mormont, the NIght's Watch, the Free Folk, Grey Worm and Daario all gave their lives in humanity's last stand to save the world. At their head was Jon, Daenerys and Sansa who now limped toward the main army of who was left at battle's end. 

The Northerners had lost two thirds of their host, which had dwindled to begin with thanks to the War of Five Kings and Battle of the Bastards. The Unsullied and Dothraki were entirely wiped out within minutes. The only army that came out of this ok was the Reach.

Sansa stared out at the army of survivors, horrified that so few had survived. She and Jon thought they had planned this so well, yet in less than an hour the Army of the Dead had killed the majority of them. If Sansa had not taken the King down when she did, he would have killed them all. Even dragons only slowed him down. 

Lord Royce gave a respectful, proud nod to Sansa, then kneeled, laying his sword toward her. 

"Your Grace..."

Sansa was stunned, "Y-you're mistaken, my lord-"

"There is no mistake. What happened at the Battle of Ice and Fire, what you did to save us, that is someone I could call Queen."

She could hardly believe it. SHe never expected to have any real power, and while Lord Royce and a few other lords planned to usurp Jon for her only a few months ago, she had refused then and would refuse now.

"You mistake me, my lord. You named Jon your king. And so did I."

Jon shook his head, smiling. 

"I never wanted it. Frankly, considering you brought dragons to our aid, and defeated the Night King, I don't deserve it. Am I your servant, my queen...from this day to my last day? If we crown you, will you wear it?"

One by one, all of the remaining Northmen, Rivermen and Valemen gathered around her and began kneeling and chanting. 

"Lady Sansa, your uncle's deaths were a tragedy, but by all the laws of Westeros, you're now Lady of Riverrun. By my reckoning, you are also Queen of the Trident."

"We named your brother king, but if he does not want it, then you, as Savior of Westeros, shall be Queen of Mountain and Vale! You are our queen!" shouted Lord Corbray. 

"I can think of no one better to lead us into the future, Your Grace." said Lord Mallister. "We loved your mother and grandfather. We love you."

Now all looked to Daenerys, who had watched three kingdoms defect from her banner. She hesitated, having promised weeks ago to let the North secede, but gave a brief nod to Sansa.

Tyrion, who had been watching the proceedings, grinned and stepped forward, "All Hail Sansa the Red Wolf, The First of her Name, Lady of the Three Kingdoms, Hero of the Battle of Ice and Fire, Slayer of Death, Queen of the North, Vale and Trident, and Protector of the Realm!"

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" shouted the army of the North, Vale and Trident, proudly. 

Sansa found her voice, and began to speak, "We have won the Battle of Ice and Fire. The Great War has ended as has the Long Winter. I could not have done this on my own. You all must know I would have been dead as well if not for Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons. Her army came just when we needed them the most. While I accept being your queen, we must all remember the terrible sacrifices that it took to get here, and remember our fallen. Heroes to the end. This will now be a period of mourning, but also hope and reconstruction. We must rebuild our lives, and look to the new sun, and the new future. A future in which Westeros is united, more than it has been in so long. Thousands of Northmen including my eldest brother died to get us here, and while I have brought dragons to our aid, it was Robb who first put the fires of independence in our hearts! The North, Vale and Trident shall be independent from this day until the end of time!"

Not caring who saw, or cared, Sansa leapt into hugs with her siblings, Jon and Arya, and then slowly approached Daenerys. 

"You saved my life. They say I defeated the Night King and saved the world with Lightbringer but I never could have done it without you, Daenerys."

"Oh Sansa, it was the least I could do. You have found your way into my heart and I will always regret breaking yours that day."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Daenerys....you came. Thats all that matters." 

Slowly, they got closer and closer, until Sansa could wrap her arms around her lovely silverhead in a tight intimate hug, feeling the older girl's warmth and touch and blushing all the while. Her love for the silverhead was more than it had ever been, and she was strangely accepting of that, even that Daenerys was a woman. 

It occured to Sansa that she may have never felt anything real for Joffrey or Loras, only liking them because that was who she was told to like. 

Arya was also grinnign and smiling, though it slightly faltered when she saw her sister hug the dragon queen. 

Sansa noticed, and briefly thought, _And I thought I was the jealous one._

She turned to Jon, "I will forever be grateful, elder brother, but why would you do that?"

"I wanted to stop the Night King. I failed where you succeeded. It wouldn't be right to keep that crown. I never should have accepted it in the first place when here you stand, the rightful heir to Robb and Father. After all...I'm not a Stark." 

He wryly grinned at the in-joke, and Sansa laughed softly, "You always will be to me. You always will have a seat at Winterfell. Will you come to my coronation, Jon?"

"It would be my honor.....my queen."

_Queen...I'll never get used to that._

 

That night, Sansa was getting dressed for night time, and ridding herself of the dirt and grime of the battle the previous night, when she heard a knock at the door. 

"Sansa?" she heard a familiar voice say. 

"Daenerys. I would think you would have been marching back to the capital by now."

"Most of my army's gone. My dragons are wounded. I took a wound back there too. I will ride home within a week."

"You can stay as long as you like, you know." Sansa was surprised her love still doubted her. 

"I know, Sansa.....I just....wish things were different."

What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

Daenerys hesitated, looking down at the floor, "I can't.....you're going to forget me."

"I could never. Daenerys my time with you....it was some of the happiest of my life. You had become truly my friend....you had become-" she cut herself off. _Why would she ever love me back? I can't tell her the truth. If she only knew the disgusting thoughts I've had._

"I came to care for you too, Sansa. Now....now you're a queen just like me. You defeated the Dead. You saved us. You saved me...."

She turned away, "But the feelings I have for you, they cannot be. In my family, I grew up believing that I was going to marry Viserys and produce more Targaryens, as is the way. Do you see any way to do that now?"

Sansa wanted to scream, yes, but Jon' secret was his own and he would tell her in time, as well as the clear truth that he did not want the southern crown. 

"Why is this the way? Why do we need to do what is traditional and what we have been taught to accept?" Sansa yelled. "A woman saved the world. A woman who likes other maidens! You think I care if any of those shits want me to marry some perfumed old man! They have another thing coming. I love you. To Seven hells with anyone who can't accept that-"

She was cut off suddenly by lips upon her own. She opened her eyes and saw Dany's own closed ones, and her lips kissing hers. Sansa was thrown into a heaven of pleasures and mixtured powerful emotions. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, 

_Ohhh Daenerys! I love you so much!_

She then passionately kissed back, slipping her tongue into the dragon's mouth, and holding her body with her strong arms. 

"We...we probably shouldn't...." whispered Daenerys breathlessly. 

"We are. I love you, so fucking much, Dany...."

For the first time, Sansa got a picture of how the dragon queen felt about her, when she whispered, "Gods, Sansa.....I shouldn't feel like this but...I can't stop it. I've never felt like this for a woman before."

"Embrace it, my lovely dragon. I'm yours, and I always will be."

Wordlessly, Daenerys resumed their kissing, more passionately this time, as if all hesitation was gone. She led Sansa to the bed, and let her lay down, before starting to remove her dress, to reveal Sansa's breasts. She watched in awe as her lovely dragon also undressed, revealing magnificent breasts of her own. She was as beautiful and amazing as she always dreamed. 

"You're....you're beautiful, my love. You always were."

"And I think you're a goddess, my lovely wolf." she whispered seductively, then continued her ministrations, kissing and sucking on Sansa's nipples and grinding up against her. Neither had done anything with a woman and so they both took it very slow, feeling each other out. They knew men engaged in oral sex so Daenerys shyly asked, "W-woudl you like it if I..."

"I will like anything you do to me, my love." Sansa whistfully smiled at her lover, enjoying all the wonderful pleasures Daenerys was causing. 

She arched her back when suddenly she felt wetness touching her vagina. She realized Daenerys was using her tongue on it. She moaned loudly, as she could feel Daenerys lick at and kiss her clit, then kiss along her pussy as it got wetter and wetter. She heard Daenerys giggle softly, and then stuck her tongue deep inside Sansa's pussy. 

"Ahhhh! By all the Old Gods, Dany!"

"Sshhh my lovely red wolf! We do not wish your siblings to hear us."

"Oh I'm so sorrrrry Dany you're just....so goooood at that! Ahh! Mm!"

Daenerys quickened the pace and Sansa began moaning in rythym. 

"Mm! Mhm! Ohh! Ohhh fuck! Mm! Mm! Mm!"

Until it was finally too much and Sansa exploded with girl-cum all over Daenerys face. It does that? she wondered in bewilderment and post-orgasm bliss. It did not matter, she reasoned. It felt too good. 

"Did I do good?"

"Good?" Sansa asked incredulosuly. "You are amazing! I love you, my dragon!"

"And I you, my wolf. Always." She then leaned down for a final kiss to the wolf's lips. 

The next morning, Daenerys had already slipped out in the early hours of the morning, leaving a hastily written note on Sansa's bed. 

_I will be there for your coronation. But I have queen things to do. I love you._

Sansa sat back in post sex bliss, totally in love with her sexy dragon.

There was a knock at the door and this time the voice was Arya's. 

"Come in, Arya."

The youngest Stark sister was clearly unhappy, when she saw Sansa's love face.

"You....really like her dont you?"

"Why dont you, Arya? Please...I don't want to upset you. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I am truly sorry about what happened with that boy Gendry."

"I know. I'm actually quite flattered you're jealous of him." Arya smiled. "All I ever wanted was to have a sister who loved me and wanted to protect me." 

"I do, Arya. I'm so sorry you thought I didn't before."

"When you left to negotiate with the dragon queen, I thought the worst. I thought, this is it. She's gonna kill Sansa and I'll never be able to heal our relationship. You came back and you fell for her." Instead of you? Thought Sansa. No. They were sisters. Arya couldn't...."I just...hope she makes you happy. I do. Because if she doesn't, i'll hunt her down and kill her. You know I can." 

Sansa chuckled nervously, but blushed slightly at Arya being so overprotective. "You don't have to worry about me, little sister." She scooped up Arya into a hug, knowing full well she was stark nude, and Arya was clothed. She pressed her breasts to Arya's, and snuggled her neck. "I know what I'm doing. If you got to know her, you would like her too. I know it. If you're asking me to choose, you or her, you win in a heartbeat. You're my sister. Never doubt my love for you, my Arya. Ok?"

Arya sheepishly smiled, and seemed to relax, accepting the apology. "I just thought you would be disappointed in me..."

"For what? Arya, youre not that person anymore. Your days of fighting are done. I got our revenge on Cersei and the Boltons. We killed Littlefinger together. We defeated the dead together. Whatever stands in our way from this point on, we will defeat it. Together. I love you so much, Arya."

"....I love you too, Sansa."

They hugged again, for what felt like hours. Sansa was truly happy, for the first time in what was probably several years. Her dragon loved her and she loved her dragon. Her siblings loved her and she loved them. 

 

Three days later, Jon, the lords, and Daenerys attended Sansa's coronation as Queen of the Three Kingdoms. 

Some of the southern lords had reservations about letting over half of Westeros split off, but Daenerys threatened them with fire and blood if they didn't like her judgement. In another time and life, Sansa may have been afraid of her dragon but she had seen Daenerys at her softest and most loving points. She would forever be grateful, not only for Daenerys proving herself a hero and saving her at the Battle of Ice and Fire but also loving her back wehn she had believed herself suffering in an endless onesided crush. 

"I now proclaim you, Sansa the Red Wolf, Queen of the North, Vale and Trident, Lady of the Three Kingdoms, and hero of the Battle of Ice and Fire." boomed Maester Wolkan. Beside Sansa, watching her recieve her glittering wolf crown, was Princess Arya, Prince Jon and Prince Bran.   
Watching in the audience was Queen Daenerys and Hand of the Queen Tyrion Lannister, who both beamed, while watching the proceedings. 

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH! QUEEN IN THE NORTH!" shouted the men with their swords raised. 

"QUEEN OF THE TRIDENT!

"QUEEN OF MOUNTAIN AND VALE!"

To show off her power and legitimacy, Sansa drew Lightbringer from its scabbard and let it blaze, lighting up the entire hall in a brilliant fiery light. 

"Princess who was Promised." spoke Melisandre who approached Sansa's throne, and knelt. "I was wrong. I confess it. I believed the prophecy referred to your brother, but it was you the whole time. You ended the Great War and saved us all, my queen."

"Thank you, Lady Melisandre but I never could have done it alone. Queen Daenerys is the true hero."

Daenerys and Sansa lovingly smiled to each other, their love increasing by the minute. Sansa was truly the queen now, her destiny since so long ago. _I made them love me, Arya,_ she thought. 

 

_1 year later._

 

Westeros had been rebuilt, for the most part. The armies that had been devastated at the Battle of Ice and Fire were slowly replenishing and the gates of Winterfell were rebuilt. King's Landing, destroyed by Cersei's madness, was on the mend, slowly but surely, and Daenerys in the meantime was using Dragonstone as her capital and base of operations in crushing various revolts in the south and fighting off pirates and Free Cities who got cheekly. Three dragons helped immensely in that regard. 

Whenever they got the chance, Daenerys flew to Winterfell and had sex with her girlfriend, but ruling the kingdoms took up much of her time. 

Sansa was ok with this, as she had her own ruling to do. It would take some time for the lords to fully accept a female queen but Sansa was confident in herself. Sansa and Arya's relationship had to be put on hold, for now she was plannign a trip to sail around the world and chart it, from the Sunset Sea to the Narrow Sea.

"Take care of yourself, little sister."She clutched Arya tight, not willing to let her go but Arya's destiny was ahead of her, and Sansa would not stand in her way.

"I love you Sansa." Arya said back. 

Once they were sure nobody else could see, Arya's lips pressed against her sister's, briefly. In the last 17 months, the relationship between the Stark sisters had gone from frosty and jealous to extremely close, and intimate. Almost creepily so. None but Dany knew, and Dany was ok with it as she knew Sansa was her girlfriend and Arya wasn't standing in the way of that, only wishing to be close to her elder sister.

 

One night, they were in bed together, and Sansa was stroking her lover's silver hair. 

"Marry me.." she suddenly whispered out of nowhere. 

"W-what? My wolf, what did you say?"

Sansa laughed softly, "Will you, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, marry me? I know....I know we can't have a true ceremony. I know we'll never be accepted. But I wish to marry you anyway. I love you so much."

Daenerys seemed to be like a deer in the eye of an archer, frozen and staring. 

"Please say something...." Sansa begged. 

"Ohh...Oh Gods, Sansa! Yes! I will marry you my sweet red wolf!"

To marry meant that Westeros was now truly ruled in all but name by married lesbian queens at last. Almost nobody in Westeros would know it. Sansa didn't care as long as she got to have her dragon. 

She kissed her new wife passionately, and would never get tired of the taste of her wife's lips. 

Sansa was finally truly happy, and she would always fight as hard as she could for those she loved. 

Forever.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
